


Lab Brat

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat finds herself learning to love Angela...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Brat

"Hey Lab Brat..."

Angela looked up at the other woman, smirking slightly. 

"Hey Science Kitten."

She had got far too used to the nickname Lab Brat and yet, with Kat constantly nuzzling her neck and purring whilst they worked it was hard to be too angry. Kat was truly that, a humanoid female with cat ears. Her ears flicked now and Angela smirked. 

"Someone forget to pet the kitty?" 

Angela murmured, moving to pull Kat closer, kissing her softly and enjoying the low mew of contentment. 

"Now... let's get to work." 

Kat had pouted and Angela laughed. 

"Aw Kitten, cheer up, we're nearly done."


End file.
